I WANT
by Gaemmun
Summary: Aku hanya ingin tenang bersekolah disini, kenapa mereka membullyku? kenapa nasibku dari kalangan bawah harus begini? /HunHan/KyuMin/GsforUke/
1. Chapter 1

I Want

Cast :

Xiu Luhan as Yeoja

Oh sehun as Namja

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

Cho kyuhyun as Namja

Mendapatkan Beasiswa untuk bersekolah di SM high School adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbesar untukku yang dulunya bersekolah disebuah sekolah kecil pinggir kota yang sangat tak terurus, berisi orang tidak mampu dan tidak berduit.

Makan dari itu aku tidak menyia-nyiakan beasiswa yang ditawarkan untukku, karena aku mempunyai otak cerdas diatas rata-rata, dan aku bersyukur karena di karuniayi otak cerdas, karena setidaknya walaupun aku tidak berduit tetapi aku mempunyai otak yang cemerlang.

Tapi aku tidak menyangkan jika bersekolah disini membuat batinku tersiksa oleh segala hinaan dan cacian dari orang-orang berderajat tinggi yang meremehkanku, setiap pagi aku selalu dihadiahi tatapan sinis, dan cacian-cacian yang sudah menjadi santapan pagiku, dan tak lupa loker ku yang selalu penuh dengan sampah-sampah kotor.

Hari-hariku bersekolah disini harus menjadi buruk lagi karena seorang bernama OH SEHUN, dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini, dia yang slalu membuatku terkena masalah, dia yang slalu membullyku didepan penghuni sekolah, dia yang tak segan-segan memperlakukanku yang notabe nya seorang perempuan dengan kasar.

Tetapi ada dua hal yang membuatku bertahan di sekolah ini, yaitu : Sahabat senasib denganku yang slalu bersamaku dan SATU-SATUNYA temanku disekolah ini ia adalah Lee Sungmin dan CHO KYUHYUN sunbae namja yang slalu membantuku jika aku terkena masalah, karena mereka berdua inilah aku bertahan disekolah ini.

TBC

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

[COMING SON/CHAPTER DEPAN]

"Annyeong haseyo, joneun Xiu Luhan imnida"

"kau dari golongan mana? Anak pengusaha? Presdir? Pemegang saham? Orang kaya baru? Atau… murid rendahan yang mendapat beasiswa?"

"Harusnya kau sadar diri! Disekolah ini kau hanya merusak suasana dengan bau busuk telur didalam bekalmu"

"ini tidak busuk"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, CEPAT BUANG!"

BRAKK

"kau baik-baik saja? Aku sungmin"

"terimakasih kyuhyun sunbae"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lanjut or no? review please ^^

1/19/2015


	2. Chapter 2

I Want

Cast :

Xiu Luhan as Yeoja

Oh sehun as Namja

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

Cho kyuhyun as Namja

Luhan lagi-lagi memastikan baju seragamnya rapih atau tidak, karena di tidak ingin hari pertama disekolah barunya menjadi kacau, ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, berharap bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya, setelah itu kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju sekolah yang sudah didepan mata dengan percaya diri.

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti dan rasa percaya dirinya tiba-tiba runtuh setelah melihat mobil-mobil yang berjejer begitu pula dengan siswa-siswa yang memang 99% dari isi sekolahnya adalah orang kaya yang turun dari mobil yang mereka bawa atau mobil jemputan mereka.

Rasa iri tiba-tiba menyergap hati luhan saat melihat mereka, dalam hati dia menjerit '_kenapa aku tidak terlahir seperti mereka dari kalangan atas?_'

Luhan memasang wajah sedih sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, dia mengetahui kelasnya dari sebuah paket berisi alat-alat sekolah yang dikirim dari sekolahnya untuk dirinya, di perjalanan dia melihat banyak sekali siswa dan siswi yang memakai benda-benda bermerek dan tak lupa untuk memamerkan kepada temannya

Luhan mencekram erat gemgaman tangannya kepada tas untuk menghilangkan rasa hati yang semangkin gundah.

Beberapa menit perjalanan mencari kelas, akhirnya luhan sampai didepan pintu kelas barunya dan diringin bunyi bell masuk sekolah

"hei~ kau murid beasiswa kan?"

Luhan menengok kesumber arah suara ketika mendengar suara sesorang bicara, terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang masih tampan diusianya dengan tubuh tegap membawa beberapa buku ditangannya, berdiri disampingnya. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban'iya'kepada namja paruh baya itu yang luhan kira adalah seorang guru

"oh~ perkenalkan aku Jung Yunho, wali kelas, kelas ini."namja paruh baya itu tersenyum sangat tampan, luhan segera membungkukan badannya dan menjawab perkenalan itu dengan sopan.

"xiu luhan imnida"

"kajja masuk, dan perkenalkan dirimu" Yunho memasuki kelas diringi luhan dibelakangnya.

"Good Morning anak-anak, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru mulai hari ini. luhan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong haseyo, joneun Xiu Luhan imnida"luhan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya dan tersenyum menatap satu persatu yang _mungkin_ akan menjadi temannya

"kau dari golongan mana? Anak pengusaha? Presdir? Pemegang saham? Orang kaya baru? Atau… murid rendahan yang mendapat beasiswa?"tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berwajah cantik tiba-tiba bertanya kepada luhan, membuat dahi luhan mengkerut karena tidak mengerti "maksudnya?"

"huh! Jadi kau tidak tau? Atau… jangan-jangan kau bisa disini karena mendapatkan beasiswa?"ucap yeoja itu sinis

"aku memang mendapatkan beasiswa"kata luhan dengan senyum bangga saat mengenang dirinya yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa dan menginjakan kakinya disekolah ini, tiba-tiba ruang yang tadinya hening menjadi bising karena murid kelas itu mulai berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali menatap luhan dengan sinis dan tertawa

"Ya! Kalian tenang! Saya ingin kantor sebentar karena ada beberapa keperluan, dan luhan silakan duduk dengan oh se- YA! OH SEHUN! Sudah berapa kali saya bilang jangan mendengarkan music saat jam belajar mengajar sudah berlangsung!" yunho berteriak dengan keras membuat sebagian murid menutup kuping mereka, karena tidak ingin budeg seketika, ckckck.

Yunho berjalan mendekati meja sehun, dan menarik headset itu dengan kasar membuat sang empunya yang mempunyai headset membuka matanya yang terpejam dan berdecak kesal

"headset mu saya sita! Luhan kau duduk dengan sehun"putus yunho, lalu melangkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan bibir yang bergumam '_aduh kepalaku_!'

Luhan berjalan menuju tempat sehun dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku sebelah sehun, luhan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada sehun, yang dibalas dengan gumaman sehun sebelum menumpukan wajahnya kemeja dan memejamkan mata, luhan yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dan membatin '_dinginnya huh'_

"sehunnie-ya! Kenapa kau mau duduk dengan murid beasiswa rendahan itu?"seorang yeoja yang tadi bertanya kepada luhan berdiri disamping meja sehun, dengan tangan yang terlipat didadanya dan tak lupa wajah ngambeknya yang terlalu overdosis.

sehun yang memang tidak tidur mendengarkan perkataan yeoja itu segera membuka matanya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya "benarkah?"Tanya sehun dengan wajah andalannya yaitu wajah dingin

"nde!"yeoja itu mengangguk semangat dengan wajah menatap sinis kearah luhan

"kau! Pindah!"bentak sehun kepada luhan, membuat luhan berjenggit kaget dibuatnya "t-tapi…"

"CEPAT PINDAH!"sehun menendang bangku yang diduduki luhan, membuat bangku dan pemiliknya terjatuh kelantai, wajah luhan memerah menahan malu dan sakit hati diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sehun, dia berdiri dan mengambil tas nya

"lalu aku harus duduk dimana?"luhan bertanya dengan suara gemetar menahan tangis "kau duduk saja dengan siculun sungmin dibelakang! Asal jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan anak beasiswa seperti kau!"sinis sehun, membuat luhan menunduk dan segara melangkan kakinya menuju bangku paling belakang dan duduk disamping seorang yeoja culun yang kata sehun tadi bernama sungmin, sungmin hanya tertunduk diam tidak menyahut saat luhan duduk disampingnya

"ah menjijikan!"sehun menatap luhan dengan raut jijik berlebihan

"benar! Menjijikan"sahut yeoja yang memicu pertengkaran tadi, sehun mengernyit kepada yeoja itu

"kenapa kau masih disini jungah-ssi? Pergi atau aku paksa kau pergi?"desis sehun tajam, membuat yeoja yang ternyata bernama jungah itu segera pergi menuju bangkunya tidak ingin menjadi korban tendangan kedua sehun.

Sehun segera menduduki tubuhnya dikursi dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi tertunda.

Luhan yang sendari terdiam meneteskan air matanya saat melihat siswa-siswa yang menatapnya sambil tertawa, seakan kejadian tadi sangat lucu. Ia mengusap matanya sebelum mengeluarkan buku dan mulai membaca untuk melupakan kejadian tadi.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Bel istirahat berdering murid-murid segera menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan, dikelas luhan yang tersisa hanya sehun yang tertidur, luhan yang baru saja membuka bekalnya dan sungmin yang terlihat masih mengerjakan sebuah soal dibukunya

Luhan membuka bekal yang dibuat ibunya dengan senang, dibekal itu terisi telur dadar dan nasi, walaupun hanya makanan sederhana dia tetap merasa senang karena ini buatan ibunya, satu suapan dilayangkan kemulutnya luhan mengunyahnya dengan penuh rasa bahagia, tetapi acara makannya harus terhenti karena…

"Harusnya kau sadar diri! Disekolah ini kau hanya merusak suasana dengan bau busuk telur didalam bekalmu"

Oh sehun

"ini tidak busuk"luhan membela masakan ibunya, dia tidak terima masakan ibunya dihina-hina

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, CEPAT BUANG!"sehun menyingkirkan bekal itu

BRAKK

Luhan menatap nanar makanan-makanannya yang tercecer, satu persatu air matanya mulai menetes luhan terisak melihat makanan yang dibuat ibunya sudah tak berbentuk karena perbuatan sehun, sehun yang melihat luhan menangis tidak peduli dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas

"kau baik-baik saja? Aku sungmin"sungmin mendekati luhan, mengusap-usap bahu luhan berusaha menghibur "ani, gwaenchana, gomawo~ a-aku, pergi dulu"luhan berlari keluar kelas menghiraukan perkataan sungmin yang berkata akan membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat sehun tadi kepada bekalnya. Yang luhan butuhkan sekarang adalah tempat sepi, yang tidak ada siapapun membuat dia bisa menangis sepuasnya.

Dan disinalah dia di atap sekolah menangis terduduk sepuasnya, menangis meratapi hari pertamanya, menangis meratapi bekal yang dibuat susah payah oleh ibunya.

Pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada ibunya, dalam hati dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memakan bekal ibunya, yang ibunya buat dengan susah payah dengan kekurangannya, ibunya tidak bisa berjalan, jika dia berjalan harus menggunakan tongkat yang terbuat dari kayu, keluarganya tidak mampu membeli alat bantu untuk ibunya, saat membuat bekal, ibunya terlihat kesusahan karena harus memasak dengan satu tangan, karena tangan satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk memegang kayu yang menyanggah tubuhnya.

"mianhae eomma~ maaf lulu yang tidak bisa menghabis bekal eomma"isak luhan pilu, namun isakan itu terhenti saat melihat sebuah sapu tangan yang disodorkan kepadanya, ia mendongakkan kepala sambil mengusap matanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyodorkan sapu tangan itu kepadanya

"kau sangat jelek saat menangis, ini usap air matamu. Oh ya namaku cho kyuhyun, kakak kelasmu. Kau murid beasiswa itu kan? Beritamu sudah tersebar"kata seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dan berambut ikal dengan senyum yang menawan membuatnya terlihat tampan

"terimakasih kyuhyun sunbae"luhan menerima sapu tangan itu dan mengusap kepipinya, namja itu tertawa pelan melihat luhan yang terlihat sangat lucu dengan hidung yang memerah

Luhan terpana melihat kyuhyun yang tertawa, tiba-tiba luhan merona dibuatnya

T.B.C

chap depan

"Rasakan ini telur busuk ini! murid rendahan sepertimu tak pantas berada disini"

"xiu luhan sang murid rendahan berubah menjadi adonan murahan Hahahahaha"

"berhenti sehun! Jangan ganggu aku! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"aku yang lebih lama bersekolah disini, kenapa kau yang sangat dekat dengan kyuhyun sunbae luhan?"

"kau milikku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lanjut or no? review please ^^ review itu sangat membantu dalam kelanjutan ff ini~

1/20/2015


End file.
